


【盾冬】Between The Sheets

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>之前在噗浪玩的關鍵詞活動，收集到的有：『盾、冬、情人節、正中午、西裝與SM皮衣、漫展、盾家的公寓頂樓、調酒、Abracadabra』</p><p>感謝點梗的大家！努力將上面全部融進去後的成品就是這篇（而且還未完XD）</p><p>背景設定：美隊三之後，東尼保持理智，也就是澤莫陰謀失敗後的和平路線，巴奇跟著史蒂夫回到美國，在帝查拉等人出面作證的情況下審判過後沒有被定罪，協定被駁回重議，而巴奇只要身旁有史蒂夫監控的情況下即可自由活動</p><p>大概有輕微的DS？還請注意</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[美隊3]【盾冬】Between The Sheets（上）

 

＿＿＿

 

 

「巴奇……」

刺眼陽光照在史蒂夫跟巴奇的身上，史蒂夫緊皺著眉瞇起了雙眼，直盯著巴奇，汗水不斷從額上冒出流下，陰影使得他臉上的表情看起來相當嚴峻，。

兩人身上都穿著正式的西裝，史蒂夫是深灰色，而巴奇則是接近黑色的深藍色，這樣的裝扮在公寓頂樓顯得很突兀。

雖然正中午的太陽很強烈，但時值冬末春初，所以氣溫並不算炎熱，史蒂夫臉上的汗水並不是來自於耀眼的陽光，也不是因為他剛才追逐了巴奇將近半個城市，而是因為不得不與巴奇對峙的緣故。

「你記得我，你也記得你自己是誰。」輕聲安撫著警戒地盯著自己的巴奇，史蒂夫伸出右手觀察著巴奇的狀態，一步一步小心翼翼地往巴奇走去，「你不需要戰鬥，巴奇，你不想傷害任何人。」

但不管史蒂夫怎麼溫言相勸，巴奇只是面無表情地望著他，並慢慢往後退。

眼見巴奇就快要退到頂樓邊緣，腳後跟幾乎都懸空，史蒂夫的心臟都因擔心跟恐懼而縮緊了。

「小心，巴奇！別再往後退了！」

該死的，事情不應該是這樣。

一邊高聲喝止巴奇，史蒂夫一邊在心中咒罵著讓一切事情失去控制的九頭蛇殘黨。

今天是2月14日，原本史蒂夫跟巴奇早就安排好，要一起過屬於他們倆人錯過了七十多年的甜蜜情人節。

然而今日在紐約布魯克林區舉行的以超級英雄為主題的小型漫展相當熱情地邀請跨越了七十多年終於重聚在一起的美國隊長跟巴奇前往擔任開幕嘉賓。

史蒂夫接到邀請後覺得這是個讓巴奇融入現今社會，同時也是能讓更多人認識到巴奇已回到他原來的自己，不再是冬兵的好機會，所以他立刻徵詢了巴奇的意見，並且強烈表示希望他能跟自己一起前去。

巴奇雖然有些欲言又止，但他最後還是什麼都沒說地笑著點頭同意。

「我在那附近的高級飯店餐廳訂位，還訂了一間房，我們中午在那用餐，用完餐我們可以在房間休息。」

沒想到這個史蒂夫握著巴奇的雙手對他所提出的看上去相當美好的計畫，在不知是誰在會場的各處展示螢幕同時播放了控制冬兵用的洗腦用詞後，隨著巴奇的暴走而付諸流水。

那個影片中最後給冬兵下的命令是俄語，史蒂夫聽不懂，所以也不清楚究竟那個置入影片的傢伙給冬兵下了何種命令，但巴奇並沒有攻擊任何人，只是突然拔腿就往外衝，史蒂夫當然二話不說也跟著衝了出去。

之後史蒂夫就一路追著失控的巴奇後面跑，當他發現巴奇的目的地是他們所同居的公寓時史蒂夫驚訝之餘，腦中馬上想到的是難道那個命令是要巴奇奪取盾牌？

因為參加漫展，史蒂夫並沒攜帶盾牌，而他們家裡除了盾牌以外應該也沒有什麼九頭蛇會想要的東西。

然而巴奇並沒有回家，反而一路奔上樓梯往頂樓跑去，就在史蒂夫以不到一秒鐘的時間差趕到頂樓後，巴奇停了下來，轉過身面無表情地盯著史蒂夫，一步一步慢慢地往後退。

一開始還不敢輕舉妄動的史蒂夫再看到已瀕臨邊緣的巴奇忽然張開了雙手，往後仰的瞬間，他的腦中一片空白，巴奇在他面前摔落的畫面閃過眼前。

「巴奇！！」

在思考前史蒂夫身體就起了反應，嘶吼著巴奇的名字衝了過去，用力抱住巴奇往後拉，由於作用力史蒂夫的背用力撞倒在地上，但他毫不在意疼痛與衝擊，只是順著本能的衝動用力扳過了巴奇的臉，吻住了他的唇。

史蒂夫這個完全只是因為恐懼失去巴奇的憤怒與驚恐而做出的衝動行為，意外地產生了奇蹟般的好結果。

在史蒂夫吻上了巴奇，並強硬地用蠻力撬開他的唇用舌頭在他的口腔內肆虐之後，隨著史蒂夫激情的掠奪，巴奇原本僵硬緊張的身體逐漸柔軟下來，伸出了手輕輕搭在史蒂夫緊緊環抱住自己胸前的手。

感受到懷中巴奇的變化，史蒂夫才放開了巴奇的唇，但依然擔心地觀察著巴奇的表情，當看到巴奇臉上因剛才被史蒂夫熱吻而有些缺氧的喘著氣，但看著他的眼神已不再冰冷，而是濕潤柔和時，史蒂夫才真正鬆了一口氣。

「太好了，巴奇。」依然維持著從背後擁抱著巴奇仰躺的姿勢，史蒂夫放鬆了力道，頭自然而然地往後靠到了地面上，發自內心地嘆道。

巴奇垂下了眼睛，抓著史蒂夫的手臂微微顫抖，小聲地說道：「……對不起……史蒂夫……我又……」

史蒂夫輕輕揉了揉巴奇的肚子安撫他，「沒事……別擔心，你沒有傷害到任何人……」

「真的？」

看到史蒂夫堅定點頭，巴奇才終於安下心。

兩人在大太陽的頂樓下安安靜靜躺了一會，史蒂夫才開口問道：「他給你下了什麼命令？」

「……如果我說我忘了？」

「你自己相信嗎？」

巴奇嘆了口氣，遲疑了一會後輕輕地蠕動著嘴唇用有些沙啞的低聲說道：「……那個人要我……在我們的家……在你的面前……」

「我懂了，你別說了。」

聽到這裡已經完全了解命令是什麼的史蒂夫用手遮住了巴奇的嘴，阻止他再繼續說下去。

「太惡毒了……！」

一想到可能會失去巴奇，史蒂夫的內心就充滿著憤恨跟擔憂，情不自禁地用力抱緊巴奇，將臉埋在那汗濕的頸肩，咬牙切齒地低吼。

而巴奇只是感受著身後史蒂夫的體溫及汗水的濕熱，閉上了眼睛不發一語。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

回到家後，史蒂夫讓巴奇先去洗澡，自己則是趁空檔跟羅斯報告事情的經過。

盡管羅斯主張史蒂夫應該立刻將巴奇送到國防部就剛才的事負責，但史蒂夫在憤怒之餘，只是厲聲強調了那根本不關巴奇的事，與其逮捕巴奇還不如趕快去找出究竟是誰駭入了電腦做出那種事後憤憤不平地掛上了手機。

巴奇洗完澡出來，看到史蒂夫坐在沙發上雙手垂在膝蓋間，臉上表情滿是煩悶跟氣憤的模樣，心中不禁一揪。

他知道史蒂夫剛才一定是在為了自己跟政府的人溝通，他們當初定出讓巴奇自由的首要條件就是史蒂夫要能在一定程度內控制他，而剛才就算自己並沒有傷害到任何人，大概也還是把民眾嚇壞了。

史蒂夫會這個模樣肯定是因為跟政府進行了一番激烈的溝通，一切都是為了自己。

但巴奇為了不再多給史蒂夫帶來不必要的負擔，表面上裝成平靜的模樣，微笑著對史蒂夫說道：「我洗好了，你也去洗一下吧，身上全是汗。」

轉頭看向巴奇，史蒂夫臉上才慢慢換成笑容。

在史蒂夫進去浴室後，巴奇臉上的微笑馬上垮了下來，將視線從關上的浴室門移到了自己的手上，握緊了拳頭為自己的無能為力而顫抖。

巴奇一直都希望史蒂夫讓他重新回到冷凍艙中，或者是學習九頭蛇的洗腦詞，以便在自己不知何時再度被控制可以由史蒂夫反控制回來。

然而史蒂夫兩者都不願意，他既不想讓好不容易重獲自由的巴奇再度被冰凍起來，也不願用九頭蛇硬在他腦中留下的烙印去干涉巴奇的自由意志。

但是相對於史蒂夫的自由意志主張，巴奇自己反倒強烈盼望自己能被史蒂夫完美控制。

雖然這次自己並沒有傷害到任何人，但下次呢？會不會在他清醒時已經鑄下了大錯？他實在不想再傷害任何人了。

那麼，他該做的就是……

想到這裡，下定了決心的巴奇抬起了頭，眼神中充滿了堅定。

在史蒂夫洗完澡來到了客廳時，出現眼前的光景讓他目瞪口呆、心跳加速。

巴奇斜靠在沙發上，雙手各握著一杯高腳的調酒杯，裡頭裝承著琥珀色的液體。

「Between The Sheets，」巴奇兩手同時舉起酒杯，將左手中的調酒遞到史蒂夫面前，笑了笑，用慵懶中帶著誘惑地低軟嗓音輕輕說道：「如果你願意在床上愛我，就喝下他。」

比起調酒，或是巴奇引誘著他的發言，最讓史蒂夫震驚的是巴奇身上的裝扮－－摟空的黑色皮衣緊緊包裹著巴奇有些肉感的結實肌肉，隨意垂落的髮絲讓巴奇濕潤的碧眼若隱若現，而脖子上一圈黑色的皮製項圈襯托得他渾身散發出禁慾卻又淫靡的氣息。

「巴奇……」

衝擊的畫面讓史蒂夫在喊出了一聲巴奇後，猛然湧上的欲望竟使得他哽住了喉嚨，喉頭不由自主地上下滾動，盯著巴奇裸露在外的胸膛，手像是有自我意識般伸過去接過了調酒。

看到史蒂夫彷彿被魔法蠱惑似地仰頭喝下了調酒後，巴奇笑得更加開心，看在史蒂夫眼中幾乎可以用艷麗來形容，雖然對於一個健壯的大男人用這種詞非常不適當，然而對史蒂夫來說他只能想到這個詞形容眼前性感火辣的存在。

「我愛你，史蒂夫……你愛我嗎？」

將自己手中的調酒也一飲而盡，巴奇將兩人的酒杯放到桌上後看著史蒂夫，輕輕問道。

史蒂夫理所當然，毫不猶豫地回道：「我當然愛你，這個世界上……再也沒有別的人能讓我擁有這種感情了。」

「那就學著控制我……」看到史蒂夫皺起了眉，巴奇臉上的笑容反而更加柔和，在沙發上跪起，正面對著史蒂夫，拉起他垂在兩旁的手，伸到自己的項圈上，輕聲說：「史蒂夫……這不是傷害我，而是在幫助我，幫助我從一個兵器回到一個真正的人……回到你的巴奇。」

凝視著史蒂夫猶疑的眼神，巴奇柔軟卻堅定的對史蒂夫提出要求：「控制我，做我的主人。」

史蒂夫有些痛苦地閉上了眼睛，一會後才睜開眼睛望著巴奇沉痛地說道：「……你必須做自己的主人，巴奇，不要讓我做這種事……」

史蒂夫語氣中可怕的沉痛讓巴奇全身一震，忍不住開口道歉：「對不起，史蒂夫……」

然而史蒂夫只是搖了搖頭，故意重重嘆了一口氣後，深出食指跟中指插入了巴奇的項圈內，施力將他拉向自己，並彎下腰，貼在巴奇眼前低聲輕訴：「不……也是我的任性，不願放你離開……」

史蒂夫知道也許讓巴奇冬眠，直到尋找到能解除巴奇腦中洗腦程式的方法後再讓巴奇解凍是最佳的方法，但他無論如何都無法放手讓好不容易失而復得的巴奇再次離開。

明明他比誰都明白巴奇內心的罪惡感跟恐懼，他卻因為自己的自私與任性硬是讓巴奇留在了自己身邊，所以，他必須要幫助巴奇，那是他的責任與義務……以及權力。

「我們必須先決定一個安全詞，在情況超出控制的時候使用。」

聽出了史蒂夫等於同意的發言，巴奇先是瞪大了雙眼，緊接著瞇了起來，笑得像隻得意的貓，「……Abracadabra？」

巴奇出乎意料的可愛提議讓史蒂夫忍不住失笑出聲。

「這個詞還不錯。」

低笑著那麼說，史蒂夫俯身，溫柔地吻上了巴奇的唇。

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

這是有愛的DS


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感謝催文的姑娘，終於趕上最後一刻XD
> 
> 七夕情人節快樂，送上甜甜的肉，大概有那麼一點點DS的感覺，也就是硬盾軟冬，還請注意
> 
> 雖然篇名直譯叫《在床單之間》，但全程都在餐桌上，還請別在意（咦

＿＿＿

 

 

史蒂夫比誰都清楚，曾經被無數次洗腦，無法控制地任由九頭蛇那群該死的混帳藉著自己的手進行殺戮的巴奇最擔心的，就是自己有一天會再次被迫去傷害無辜的生命。

為此巴奇甚至想過要再一次地把自己冷凍起來，直到找到解除他腦中洗腦程式的方法。而史蒂夫也知道，巴奇之所以沒有真正實行，只是為了史蒂夫。

因為史蒂夫不願意眼睜睜看著好不容易回到身邊的，這個全世界唯一一個了解他、深愛他、與他擁有共同回憶，既是家人、兄弟、又是親密愛人的摯友再度回到冰冷的夢境之中，所以巴奇才選擇背負著一切陪在史蒂夫身邊。

所以只要能夠治癒巴奇傷痕累累的身心，讓他能夠不再恐懼害怕，安穩地守護在自己身旁，史蒂夫絕對會盡他一切去做。

即使那代表他必須學著將巴奇的自由掌控在自己手中。

輕輕用嘴唇愛撫著巴奇帶點微熱而濕軟的唇，淡淡的酒味在兩人之間蔓延開來，也將彼此身體的微熱往更高的溫度邁進。

吻著巴奇，史蒂夫用手指慢慢沿著掛在巴奇脖子上的項圈內側磨蹭了一圈，確認鬆緊度，就算稍微用力拉扯也不至於傷到巴奇後，史蒂夫在心中悄悄鬆了一口氣。

其實史蒂夫與巴奇做愛的次數並不多。

絕不是因為彼此沒有性欲，相反地，史蒂夫非常想要巴奇，正因如此，他才會忍著情慾，為了不讓自己的慾望傷害到巴奇。

他們之間第一次的結合，是在歷經了巴奇的審判後，巴奇對史蒂夫提出希望再度冬眠的意思，結果引爆了史蒂夫內心的恐懼跟創傷，兩人有了一番相當激烈的衝突，在史蒂夫激動的告白之下，巴奇也忍不住表明心跡，接著自然而然地兩人就這麼上了床。

由於史蒂夫在那之前從來未曾與別人有過性行為，所以第一次的經驗不足讓史蒂夫不懂得如何控制力道，而巴奇也是第一次跟男人做愛，再加上當時雙方情緒都相當激昂，巴奇又對史蒂夫百般容忍，放縱了史蒂夫對自己予取予求，導致了初夜的結果不太理想。

所謂的不太理想，倒不是說雙方沒有嚐到快感，相反地，就是因為快感太強烈了，造成史蒂夫太過亢奮沒有顧到巴奇，直到把巴奇操到昏厥過去，還流了不少血才在那裡後悔不已。

然而巴奇在醒過來後卻只是半開玩笑地抱怨了幾句，這反而使得史蒂夫內心更加歉疚，於是之後都不太敢碰巴奇，盡管他很想。而且嚐過一次巴奇體內的美妙滋味之後，史蒂夫就再也難以忘懷，然而為了不傷到巴奇，他都一直咬牙忍耐。

或許是明白史蒂夫心中的顧慮，於是他們之間的性事，主要都是由巴奇主動誘惑史蒂夫，敞開雙腿接納他開始，但是處在那樣的壓抑狀態之下，一旦他們上床，史蒂夫到後面總會失控，所以他們之間的性事還在彼此的摸索中慢慢磨合。

也就是說，原本巴奇就已經很順從史蒂夫了，不管是床上床下、於公於私，巴奇都相當聽從史蒂夫的決定，在這樣的情況下，還要史蒂夫學著進一步控制巴奇，史蒂夫不禁覺得這太過分了。

然而將自己所愛的人完全掌控在手中這種事是如此誘人，史蒂夫有點害怕自己內心深沉的慾望會因此被引導出來。

但是，無論如何既然是巴奇難得提出的要求，那麼他就必須要幫巴奇做到。

把手指從項圈跟巴奇的脖子間抽出，史蒂夫稍微往後退開，與巴奇濕潤的灰綠相望，雙手在胸前交疊，思考著下一步該怎麼做，而巴奇只是微喘著氣，等待著史蒂夫的行動。

「……嗯……」

安靜的室內，巴奇不知是因緊張還是期待而發出了一聲小聲的哽咽，混著喘息的細碎低吟是那麼清晰，傳到史蒂夫耳裡簡直就像是在做出邀請，讓他情不自禁地感到下腹一陣灼熱，本就抬頭的慾望更加硬挺。

明亮的燈光下，在史蒂夫面前佇立著的巴奇身上穿著摟空的黑色皮衣，原本巴奇的膚色是屬於健康的淺褐色，但現在脖子上的黑色項圈，以及圍繞著肩膀、雙乳、手腕、大腿根部以及小腿的黑色皮革搭配下竟顯得巴奇膚色異常白皙。

當史蒂夫發現到巴奇的乳尖在自己的注視下沒有任何碰觸就挺立了起來時，他先是一愣，緊接著歪起了嘴角，手朝著巴奇伸了過去，放在他起伏的胸前，施力將他輕輕推倒在一旁的餐桌上，俯視著巴奇有些驚慌的臉。

雙手在巴奇的胸前遊走，姆指跟食指輕輕夾住了兩旁的突起，感受到身下人身軀微微一顫，史蒂夫低笑著開口：「你好敏感，巴奇……我什麼都沒做你這裡怎麼就硬了？」

史蒂夫近乎調笑的話語使得巴奇一震，本就因酒精作用而泛著紅潮的肌膚更加紅艷，顫動的睫毛下蘊起了些許水氣。

巴奇的反應讓史蒂夫回過神來，為自己的下流言行感到汗顏，連忙縮回手，「抱歉……我說錯了……」

「……不……」然而巴奇只是搖了搖頭，忍著羞恥小聲地說道：「你說得對，史蒂夫……我……我只要被你看著……就……」

舔了舔唇瓣，巴奇臉紅得不像話，卻還是鼓起勇氣，兩手往後抵著桌面，挺起下身並將雙腿往兩旁分開，露出摟空的黑色皮革內的黑色絲質底褲，在被前液跟後穴的液體浸濕的薄薄布料下，巴奇勃起的性器跟小小的入口處若隱若現地展示在史蒂夫面前。

如此大膽而情色的畫面讓史蒂夫心臟猛地一跳，血潮瞬間湧向股間，高聳的硬挺幾乎要撐破了他的底褲。

看著史蒂夫下身的勃起，巴奇吞了吞口水，有些艱難地開口：「只有你……」

「你是不是想被我幹？」

突然打斷了巴奇，史蒂夫的問話出乎意料地直白，這又讓巴奇更加興奮，呼吸急促地點了點頭。

「那麼……閉上眼睛，」輕聲說著，史蒂夫伸手覆在巴奇的眼上，並俯身吻著他的唇，「在這裡等我，乖乖地，不要亂動也不能睜開眼睛，知道嗎？」

「嗯……」

看到巴奇閉上雙眼乖順地點頭後，史蒂夫笑了笑，從他身上離開，轉身走進了他們共同的臥室。

在史蒂夫從床邊櫃子的抽屜中取出潤滑劑回到了客廳時，巴奇依然聽話地閉著雙眼躺在餐桌上，胸口因喘息而急促地起伏著。

默默地走回巴奇面前，史蒂夫抵著巴奇的膝蓋往兩旁分開來，將自身卡入後，從上而下凝視著巴奇。

雖然感覺得到史蒂夫的存在，但沒有史蒂夫的允許，巴奇並沒有睜開眼睛，沐浴在史蒂夫無言的目光中，全身都因緊張、不安跟期待而顫抖著。

臉上浮現起滿意的微笑，史蒂夫轉開了手中的潤滑劑，將內容物大量地倒在巴奇的股間，看著身下人因突如其來的刺激而驚訝地顫抖著身軀，並發出一小聲訝異的驚呼的可愛模樣，史蒂夫忍不住低笑出聲。

在巴奇的股間全被透明黏稠的潤滑劑覆蓋住後，史蒂夫將潤滑劑的瓶子放到一旁，低沉著滿是情慾的嗓音，命令道：「為我打開你自己，巴奇。」

猶如電流般，史蒂夫的命令甜美的顫慄從尾椎竄上巴奇的頭頂以及全身各處，連他的指尖都感受到了酥麻。

忙不迭地點頭，巴奇聽話地用左手撐起自己，另一手伸入自己的下體，就著大量的潤滑劑，將中指刺進了自己的身體裡。

「唔……」

異物感讓巴奇縮了一下，但他大口喘了幾下後，咬住下唇，在潤滑劑的幫助下硬是將中指整根沒入自己的體內，稍微適應了就立刻抽送。

由於史蒂夫並沒說巴奇可以睜開眼睛，所以巴奇依然維持著閉著眼睛的狀態，看不見史蒂夫正在做什麼，只是專心地照著史蒂夫所說的開拓著自己。

由於很想讓史蒂夫早點進來，巴奇有些心急地很快加入了食指，沒想到史蒂夫突然抓住了巴奇的腳踝，將他的右腳拉到自己嘴邊，張口一根一根地含住巴奇的腳指。

史蒂夫的舉動讓巴奇渾身酥軟，難耐的燥熱幾乎要讓他哭了出來，終於忍不住哽咽著發出請求：「史蒂夫……求你……狠狠操我……」

巴奇低聲啜泣著哀求，並往後躺倒，將原本撐著自身的左手伸到自己的股間，想要撫慰自己的慾望，然而史蒂夫卻抓住了巴奇的左手。

「我會的……巴奇……我會的……」阻止巴奇碰觸自己的陰莖後，史蒂夫將自己的三根手指一口氣捅進了在巴奇本就塞進了他自己的兩根手指的後穴中，在對方身軀大大顫動中，輕咬著他的乳頭，低聲說道：「只要你能好好打開你自己，我會滿足你……」

「嗚啊……！」

史蒂夫的手指加上自己的手指幾乎塞滿了巴奇狹小的腸道，強烈的異物感讓巴奇繃緊了身子，隨即又因史蒂夫刻意按壓著前列腺而顫抖，猛然襲來的酸脹快感迫使他仰頭發出一聲尖叫，不由自主地扭動著腰臀，也不知是想要逃開還是尋求更多。

「睜開眼睛……巴奇……」

沉溺在朦朧的疼痛與快感間遊蕩，史蒂夫低聲的命令讓巴奇緩緩地睜開了眼睛，模糊的視線中，史蒂夫正用著充滿情慾的微笑望著他。

「看看你……硬成這樣……是不是很舒服？」

一邊用手指攪弄著巴奇敏感的內部，史蒂夫低笑著的問句讓巴奇滿臉通紅，不住地搖著頭，「啊！啊……史蒂夫……不要……求你……求你進來……」

「還不行……你看……你這裡面咬得那麼緊……再忍耐一下……」

但盡管史蒂夫嘴上那麼說，巴奇卻覺得史蒂夫根本不是在擴張他，在史蒂夫帶給他的刺激下，巴奇晃動著被快感跟酸麻襲擊的腦袋有些茫然地想，史蒂夫根本就是用手指在狠操他。

性感帶不斷被戳刺碾壓，耳邊充斥著淫靡的水聲及低軟的呻吟，巴奇幾乎要被強烈的快感逼瘋了，但他的哀求都被史蒂夫駁回，終於，當史蒂夫用牙齒輕咬住巴奇的乳尖，並用力按上巴奇體內那處極度敏感的部位時，他再也忍不住弓起身子，尖叫著達到了高潮。

在陰莖沒有任何撫慰，僅僅只是後穴及乳頭被玩弄就高潮的情況讓巴奇羞恥得全身都紅得像熟透的番茄，淚水在睜大的雙眼中匯聚，彷彿隨時都會落下。

從巴奇痙攣的肉壁中抽出雙方濕淋淋的手指，史蒂夫用沾滿巴奇體液的手捧起了巴奇的臉，一邊吻著他，一邊用下身硬到發燙的慾望磨蹭著巴奇的股間，在抽搐著的入口處來回，卻怎麼樣就是不進去。

「嗚嗚……」

剛解放過後還處在高潮餘韻中的肉體哪經得起史蒂夫如此折磨，巴奇終於忍不住哭了出來。

巴奇的眼淚讓史蒂夫不知所措，連忙抱起巴奇，輕拍著他的背，心疼地安慰：「巴奇……別哭……我很抱歉……」

但巴奇只是柔順得像是一攤水般靠在史蒂夫的懷中，抽了抽鼻子，輕輕笑道：「你不用道歉……就算我哭了或是說不……只要我沒說安全詞，你就不用在意……要怎麼對我都可以……」

「巴奇……」

史蒂夫又是感動又是心疼，對著巴奇濕搭搭的臉又親又吻，然後站起身，抓起巴奇的臀肉往兩旁分開，將自身碩大的慾望對準那處渴望著被侵犯的小小肉洞，猛地往下拉，藉由重力跟巴奇本身的體重，輕輕鬆鬆地就貫穿了巴奇，並直接捅至最深處。

「啊啊！」

由於潤滑跟擴張做得很足，史蒂夫一口氣填滿了巴奇的舉動並沒傷到他，只帶給了他輕微的疼痛，以及強烈的快樂，滿足的歡愉感讓巴奇緊緊抱住了史蒂夫，仰頭發出愉悅的嘆息。

他太需要這個了，被強而有力的臂彎完全擁抱著，無論身心內外，都被史蒂夫深深愛著的感覺令他無法停止哭泣。

舔咬著在眼前晃動的肉粒，史蒂夫抓著巴奇的臀部，在濕熱緊致的內部奔馳著，一下又一下地填滿了巴奇，令他因難以言喻的滿足感而顫抖尖叫。

史蒂夫每一次由下而上的頂撞都撞得巴奇渾身酸麻，修長的雙腳在空中晃動著，張著因強烈的快感而合不攏的嘴哭喊不已。

「舒服嗎……？」

「嗯……啊、啊……哈啊……」

拼命點著頭，巴奇無法回以完整的話語，只能發出斷斷續續的呻吟喘息，沉浸在史蒂夫帶給他的快樂中。

結果，直到最後，史蒂夫一次又一次地將精液射在他體內，並壓著他在餐桌上以後背位將他幹到將近昏迷後把他抱進浴室，結果在沖洗時忍不住再度抱起他操進他身體裡時，巴奇都沒使用過一次安全詞。

其實他們都知道，史蒂夫不用特別做什麼，巴奇永遠是屬於史蒂夫的。

就像史蒂夫也永遠是屬於巴奇的一樣。

或許，他們都是彼此的掌控者。

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

果然還是不會寫BDSM

比起BDSM我比較喜歡單純的甜肉（或是混點血的痛肉（好的牛肉不帶點血不好吃啊（你


End file.
